Keep It To Yourself
by PeriodicalBrebaFan
Summary: Just a quick little song fic. The song is Keep it to Yourself by Kacey Musgraves. What happens in the middle of the night when Brock decides he made a mistake?


Reba sat alone in her bed. It was late and the house was silent. She got up and flipped the light on. She looked around the room and the emptiness consumed her. She sighed and flipped the light back off again. Sleeping alone never got easier.

 _You turn on the light_

 _Then you turn it back off_

 _'Cause sleeping alone, yeah it ain't what you thought_

 _It's the drip of the sink_

 _It's the click of the clock_

 _And you're wondering if I'm sleeping_

Just three houses down Brock was wide awake. Blinking and hoping that this is all one big mistake. That the past year hadn't happened. He wondered if Reba was awake. He wondered if she was thinking about him too. He sighed. And climbed out of bed. All he wanted was to tell her was that he made a mistake. That he was sorry and that BJ wasn't who he wanted or needed. He needed to see her.

 _You heard from your friends_

 _That I'm doing okay_

 _And you're thinking, that maybe you made a mistake_

 _And you want me to know_

 _But I don't wanna know_

 _How you're feeling_

The next thing he knew he was downstairs in his kitchen taking a few shots of whiskey. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew it was something. As soon as he began to feel a little bit of a buzz he threw on his shoes and a light jacket. He was walking towards his real home, his reasons for living were all fast asleep in that house. He didn't stop to knock. He just grabbed the spare key in the potted plant and let himself in. He mindlessly walked up to his old bedroom. He lifted his fist and knocked softly.

Confused, Reba got up to get the door. Thinking it might be Jake coming in to sleep with her, she opened the door and her eyes went wide. Her ex was standing in front of her in boxers and a T-shirt... in the middle of the night.. "Brock what the hell are you—" he cut her off before she could get any more upset.

"I have some things I need to tell you Reba." He let himself into their bedroom.

"Make this quick Brock I don't need you in my house any longer. Especially not when I'm trying to sleep."

"Reba.." he paused and inhaled deeply "I made a huge mistake.."

"What is it this time?"

"Us."

She put her hand up in protest. "No. Stop. I don't want to hear this Brock Hart."

"Reba—"

"No brock. If you wanna ruin this family again pick someone else to cheat on your wife with.

 _Keep it to yourself_

 _If you think that you still love me_

 _Put it on a shelf_

 _If you're looking for someone_

 _Make it someone else_

 _When you're drunk_

 _And it's late_

 _And you're missing me like hell_

 _Keep it to yourself_

"Reba.. darlin this isn't going away..." he looked heartbroken

"Well make it. And don't go makin your problems my problems. I'm doin my best to get over you and you are not helpin. Over here all the Time, flaunting BJ right in my home... I'm tired of this Brock."

He sighed and looked her over. She looked perfect. He shook his head and decided that she might be right. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. But he can't help himself. She's always on his mind. He reached out and caressed her cheek. He could feel her leaning into his touch and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.. but after hearing her say the things she did he couldn't hurt her anymore.

 _If you see me out and I'm standing alone_

 _Well it don't mean that I'm gonna need a ride home_

 _If you walk up to me like it ain't what it is_

 _I know that it ain't gonna end with a kiss_

He tucked her hair behind her ear and looked deep into her piercing blue eyes. "Reba I just Lo—"

The tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head. "Brock please don't say it.."

He nodded and stood up from her bed, just kissing the top of her head. He would never forgive himself if he broke her more than he already had. "Goodnight Reba Nell Hart." He squeezed her hand and made his way to the door.

And in an instant he was gone. Like nothing had ever happened. Reba collapsed onto her bed and cried softly until she eventually fell asleep.

 _So keep it to yourself_

 _If you think that you still love me_

 _Put it on a shelf_

 _If you're looking for someone_

 _Make it someone else_

 _When you're drunk_

 _And it's late_

 _And you're missing me like hell_

 _Just keep it to yourself_

 _Yeah keep it to yourself_


End file.
